


Here For You

by Haveyouseenspocksears



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth needs a hug, Comfort, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveyouseenspocksears/pseuds/Haveyouseenspocksears
Summary: I wrote this for a prompt on Tumblr but heck it I like attention so it's here too.A Pipabeth comfort one shot. Annabeth needs a hug.





	Here For You

When Annabeth and Percy broke up Piper was almost happy. She felt horrible for being happy about it, what kind of friend gets happy when her friends break up? Maybe she was just happy that they had figured something out.

Annabeth told Piper that they broke up almost two weeks ago. She said that they had decided to break up because after Tartarus they needed time apartment so they could figure their lives out and hopefully learn to manage their trauma. Percy and Annabeth could never talk about Tartarus to each other so they didn’t talk about it at all. They both kept it all bottled up inside of themselves. After they broke up Percy starting  seeing a therapist and Piper promised Annabeth that her door was always open. And that’s how Piper found herself comforting a sobbing Annabeth.

Annabeth came to the door of the Aphrodite cabin, tears welling in her eyes. Piper took her to the dining pavilion and they sat on top of one of the tables. Piper kept having to tell the harpies to leave them alone. Piper held Annabeth close and Annabeth poured her heart out. She talked about Tartarus, her parents, both wars, Luke. At a one point Piper thought she might start crying too.

Annabeth had been through so much and it broke Piper’s heart. 

Eventually Annabeth stopped talking and was just silently crying against Piper’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” Piper said, tightening her grip on Annabeth. “I wish I could just make it all go away, you don’t deserve any of this.” 

Annabeth shifted “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “Don’t be,” Piper caressed Annabeth’s back. 

Annabeth sat up, facing Piper. 

“Thank you so much,” she said, pressing her forehead to Piper’s. 

“It’s not a problem. As long as you need me I’ll be here for you.”

Annabeth ran her hand down Piper’s arm and intertwined their fingers. Piper looked inside Annabeth’s eyes and Annabeth smiled and said “I love you.” Piper smiled back. “I love you too.” Annabeth kissed Piper’s cheek. “Do you wanna stay in my cabin tonight?” Piper asked. Annabeth nodded and the two girls walked to the Aphrodite cabin, hand in hand.


End file.
